


Shame on You

by JusticePlague



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Clark Kent, Bottom Lex, Humiliation, Kinktober2020, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Sex Slave, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague
Summary: Clark misbehaved, so he clearly has to be punished, but did he really deserve THIS level of punishment? He's pretty sure he doesn't...
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950766
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Shame on You

**Author's Note:**

> My Day 4 Kinktober prompts were:  
> Gags  
> Lingerie  
> Humiliation

Clark knew exactly what he had done to deserve punishment, but he wasn’t quite sure it deserved this level of punishment. Bruce had him dressed in a light blue lace baby doll lingerie top, a red thong, red leather stiletto thigh high boots, and an o-ring gag in his mouth. He was also wearing his collar, so he was absolutely powerless right now. His custom-made prostate massager was in him, held in place by the red silk thong. Bruce was also parading him around Gotham’s upscale shopping district, and everyone that saw them knew Clark had been  _ Bad _ .

Clark just didn’t know what else to do at the time. Toyman had giant robots tearing up downtown Metropolis, and he went to break them up, only to discover they were filled with kryptonite. Flash was busy with Captain Cold, again, Wonder Woman and Aquaman weren’t available, Martian Manhunter was at the WatchTower, and Batman was chasing The Joker. No one was available to come help. So, Clark as Superman, threw himself into the fray. He won, barely. But, endangering himself like that had pissed his Master off.

So, here he was, being paraded around Gotham, while Lex got to wear modest clothing. Lex kept casting sad looks his way, no doubt sympathizing with him, but also probably enjoying Superman in trouble. He couldn’t talk without drooling, hell, he couldn’t breathe without drooling, and every so often, Bruce would make the toy in his ass vibrate. This always made him stumble, and if it weren’t for Lex catching him, he was sure he would have fallen on his face every time. 

Lex’s skin tight leather pants and barely there mesh crop top were preferable to this, at least his shoes were  _ flat _ . Clark berated himself mentally, for being jealous over another man’s shoes. But, that train of thought was thrown off, as his prostate massager began vibrating instistantly.

Clark moaned, and stumbled again, Lex’s lithe frame barely catching him and supporting him. Clark attempted to smile gratefully at him, but it kicked up to its highest setting, pulling a louder moan from Clark as he sank down to his knees. Passerby smirked at him, and those few slaves gave him sympathetic glances, before scurrying along with their masters.

“I should make you suck every dick that passes by,” Bruce growled at him. He was still angry. Clark's face turned bright red in embarrassment, even as his dick twitched at the words. He stared up at Bruce with wide eyes. “Well, get up.”

Clark bowed his head, to hide the tears from his Master, Lex, and everyone else passing by. Bruce had told him he wasn’t allowed to wipe away his drool, and he was a mess. He just wanted Bruce to forgive him. He could withstand this, if it meant Bruce would accept his apology. 

Clark was also so embarrassed that he’s been hard this entire time, and was so thankful Bruce had thought ahead, using a thong with bindings for his cock. Otherwise, he’s not sure the thong would still be on. Clark stood up, shakily, the prostate massager still going full force, vibrating out the morse code for ‘punishment’. He was entirely certain he wasn’t going to come today, if at all, and accepted that fate.

Lex allowed Clark to lean on him somewhat, and Bruce didn’t order him to stand on his own, so he let Lex help him. 

“Do you think he’s had enough, my sweet?” Bruce asked Lex, quietly.

“Probably, Master, but it’s your decision,” Lex answered, just as softly. He had started coming out of his shell a bit more after the other night, but was still fairly aloof.

“Hm, well, in here we go then,” Bruce led the way into a small cafe. He chose a table near the back, with only two chairs. “Sit, Lex,” Bruce ordered the other slave, and he complied instantly, sitting himself in a chair.

Bruce sat in the chair across from him, snapping and pointing to the floor beneath the table and between his legs. Clark dropped down, and crawled under, to kneel between his feet. Bruce unzipped his black trousers, and roughly grabbed Clark’s hair, guiding him to his soft dick. Clark cast a scared look up at Bruce, who was ignoring him, before he took the flaccid phallus into his mouth, and laid his head down on Bruce’s thigh. Bruce carded his fingers through Clark’s hair, petting him softly.

Clark allowed a few tears to fall from his eyes, he wasn’t used to this treatment from his master. And while it turned him on, it was also absolutely humiliating, and it hurt that Bruce could do this.

“What would you like, sir?” A waiter had appeared at the table, and while Clark couldn’t see his face, he could tell from the man’s legs exactly which cafe Bruce had brought them to. The man’s legs were bare, including hair, and he was wearing a short skirt. Cafe Noir, one of the very few cafes that didn’t mind outright sexual displays of dominance over slaves, and one of the only that had slaves as wait staff.

“Hm, just a black coffee and a bagel,” Bruce replied, still stroking Clark’s head.

“And for your slaves, Sir?” The waiter asked, scratching the order down on his pad.

“An espresso for my Lex, here, and white toast with strawberry jam,” Bruce decided. “My other slave will be fine drinking from my cock.”

“Of course, Sir,” the slave waiter scrambled off to get the order.

Clark felt Bruce’s dick twitch as it began to harden. Clark wasn’t ordered to suck, so he just sat there, with it in his mouth, embarrassed to be nothing more than a cock warmer where he’d usually be treated with such care. The waiter returned, dropping off the order, as Clark knelt between Bruce’s feet, feeling utterly humiliated.

Bruce removed his hand from Clark’s hair, and the slave missed it instantly. The hand had been his only assurance that Bruce still cared, even though he was absolutely infuriated. Clark felt a few more tears fall from his eyes, and he wanted nothing more than for Bruce’s hand to come back. He lost track of time, feeling utterly desolate, even though he knew his hard cock was leaking pre-come all over his thong.

“Clark, you’re going to fuck your face on my cock, until I come,” Bruce glanced down at his disobedient slave. 

Clark cast his eyes up, then back down, in submission and assent, before beginning his task. He couldn’t help moaning around his master’s cock, loving the feel of it on his tongue, in his  _ throat _ . He wasn’t gentle with himself, badly wanting this day to be over. Though he was vastly enjoying the taste of Bruce’s pre-come, just a touch bitter and salty. Clark was shocked when, barely a handful of minutes into it, Bruce was pulling him off. The shock faded as Bruce shot his load all over his face and hair.

“Don’t clean up, leave it,” Bruce ordered, while ordering Clark from under the table to kneel on the ground next to him. Clark felt his eyes well up with tears as he complied. He hated this whole day. He was never going to put himself into that position, again, he vowed to himself.

A few minutes later, Bruce was rising, and Lex and Clark followed suit. They exited, Clark still crying intermittently, trying to hide his shame from bystanders. He knew they were looking at him, and knew they knew he was being punished. Clark hated it, he missed Bruce’s kindness like a drug.


End file.
